The True Enemy
by Hyundai60
Summary: Weselton has attacked Arrendale. After leaving to find help, Kristoff has returned with an army by his side with the one man he thought he would never see again. The Battle is hours away. Kristoff feels confident, but something else is on his mind. Something makes him wonder. Kristoff wants to free Arrendale, but he now want to know, what was The Great War? Who is The True Enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is my first story, I will need some opinions on how to make this better and things like that. I want all reviews. That means if you really hated something about my writing tell me, and I will try and change that but I won't change my entire storyline to your likings. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Anna's perspective:**

I feel he warmth of the sun beating on my skin, which coming in from the window on the other side of the room. Feeling tired, I try to fall asleep once again but not before I get to cuddle next to Kristoff. I could already feel the warmth of his muscular body before I even touched him. When I turned over to touch him, the only thing I found was a wad of sheets from where he had slept. That's when I remembered. On the weekends he would always go up to the high mountains gather Ice for the village and kingdom of Arrendale. I decided to sit in bed for another few minutes before I started to get hungry. Since there were no big events today like a party or celebration, I decided to only wear a panty-hose,bra, and night-gound over that. Surly enough, as soon as I opened the door, I could hear the snowman named Olaf running down the hall towards my room. He stopped in his tracks as soon s he saw me to say:

"There you are, Queen Elsa sent me to get you up before breakfast got cold"

"You know you don't have to call her that, she said it was fine to call her Elsa."

"I know, it just sounded more proper" Olaf said in a funny British accent.

It made me giggle once he said that. I looked down at him and I noticed he might not be the smartest sometimes, but he is still always smiling and so happy. You can even learn a thing or two from him.

I walked into the dining room and saw my gorgeous sister Elsa in a light blue night-gound.

"Well hello sleepy-head. Did you get a good nights rest?"

"Perfect" I said as I was yawning and stretching my arms into the air

I sat myself down at the large table made for around 20 guests, with my sister almost done eating. The chefs had created pancakes with eggs and ham. Pancakes were not that common until Kristoff decided to somehow retrieve sap from some of the maple trees for the syrup. He taught the chefs how turn sap into a delicious, thick, dark, and very sweet liquid usually eaten with pancakes. Once my sister and I tasted it, we had to have more pancakes. We really only eat them on the weekends the only person who is able to get the sap is Kristoff. Once Elsa finished eating, she had to get dressed for all of the papers she had to sign and decisions she had to make. Most of them were pointless and obvious choices, but she still had to say yes because she was the Queen, the ruler, the enforcer. She had to keep the peace with every Kingdom near them too. Especially the powerful ones so they won't attack Arrendale out of anger or rage. Arrendale didn't even have an army, just a few guards to protect the royal family and the villagers from wild animals.

Olaf kept me company while I ate practically alone.

"So, how are you and Kristoff getting along since you two have started sharing the same room?"

I wanted to say amazingly perfecter than perfect, but I wanted to keep it cool.

"It's great" I said in a calm voice.

"How are you Olaf?"

"Sphen tries to eat my nose once in a while, but that's as bad is it gets really."

That made me chuckle a little. Just thinking of Sphen makes me laugh. A Reindeer that acts more human and has his own personality. A personality that I like more than some of the peoples I've met in my life.

It got real quite after that.

** One Hour Later:**

I had started to walk up to my room to change into my clothes to roam the city and interact with it's happy and day enlightening people. Olaf had already gone outside to ready my horse for me. As I was walking to my room, I heard fast footsteps coming from behind me. I looked and saw my sister running at me as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong" I said in a very scared and confused voice.

"Outside in th…the port she stuttered."

I started to walk towards the nearest window and then looked outside to see hundreds of ships armed with cannons mounted in the side of almost every ship except the one in front. The largest of them all too. We could barely make out the markings and symbols on the flag, but once we did, we knew we were in trouble…..

Weselton...

**BUM..BUM...BUUUM. I tried to leave a cliffhanger, but it probably was a little predictable. Im trying to improve my writing on Fan-Fiction because my English teacher said I don't have wide range of imagination. The chapters will slowly get longer. The next chapter will be from Anna's AND Kristoff's perspective. I need as many reviews as I can get to help improve my writing. I expect to keep writing on fan-fiction for a long time.**


	2. The Attacker

**I know it was a quick upload, don't get used to it. I just had a lot of time on my hands so I actually started on this chapter as soon as I uploaded the first one. Another thing I didn't get to say in the summary is a thing I will say before very chapter begins. There will be a sex scene between Anna and Kristoff later in the story. It will be a sex chapter only. I will not put any important information in that chapter, so it will be skip-able. The reason I will warn all of the readers is so I can rate this story T and I will be able to get more reviews and opinions on my writing.**

**Anna's Perspective:**

I quickly ran into my room and slammed the door. I sank to the floor.

"What could they possibly want?" I thought.

All these possible answers racing through my mind, but one stood out at me, to get revenge for embarrassing the Duke in front of his highest ranking officers and leaders. I decided to get dressed and go outside with my sister to somehow talk to the Duke if he was out there. I put the dress I usually wear on a warm summer day, the green dress with yellow outlining and sewing. I waited for my sister to come to the large door in the front of the castle. It seemed like a whole day had passed by waiting for her, but it was only a few minutes. My sister was wearing a bright blue dress that fit her appearance perfectly. We both looked at each-other

We both walked outside calm and slowly towards the ports and we saw that the command ship was already bording the kingdom's ports. The villagers had already gathered around to try and understand what was going on. Then they saw him, his dark grey hair, long moustache, and large folk glasses. The Duke of Weselton, with two guards in front of him and two behind him. He pulled out a large roll of paper and started to say in his deep British voice "I would like a Queen, Princess, or Prince of Arendalle to approach me to have a discussion of Arrendale's future. If not, your civilians will suffer the consequences.

This made me cringe with fear as we were walking down to the edge of the port to have a word with the duke. He saw us and his mood changed instantly. He went from calm to enraged in a matter of seconds.

"Here is the pathetic excuse for a princess, and….the Witch" The duke said.

I looked over to my sister and she could barely hold in her anger. She knew if she used her powers, the village would pay the price so she tried to stay calm.

"What is your purpose of being here in MY kingdom!" Elsa exclaimed,

"We are here to…..how do I put this, to gain new land for the kingdom of Weselton and to do that we must conquer the weakest kingdom's if there is no unexplored land."

"Oh, and arrest the Queen and Princess."

My heart dropped, I almost couldn't breath.

**Reader's perspective:**

The Guards then both got behind Elsa and Anna and grabbed both of their arms to restrain them.

"This is wrong, you can't do this" Elsa screamed.

As soon as the duke was about to respond, everyone stopped, the villagers were quiet, and everyone heard a clicking noise. Then everyone saw Kristoff riding Sven and come walking down to the port and screamed;

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

**20 minutes earlier: Kristoff's perspective**

The cold top of the northern mountains was the perfect place for me. All my life, I lived around ice. Ice was my life. Well, part of it since I became the Prince a few months ago. That hasn't really changed who I am (Thank god). At first I thought being royal would kinda change my personality but I learned that if I just go into the mountains once in a while, I can feel at home. I sometimes take Anna up into the mountains once in a while to re-live the memories of how we truly met.

"Time to get to work Sven." I said to my Reindeer companion.

The Reindeer gave me a low grunt which meant "Then stop daydreaming and get to work!"

We were practically sitting on top of a lake but it was always frozen since it was on top of one of the highest mountains in Arrendale. I grabbed my Saw from my sled and jabbed it into the thick ice of the lake. I waited for a sign of weak ice or a crack before I started to saw a large rectangle. I paused every time I thought I heard a sound of weak ice. You can never be too careful, can you? It took me a few moments to salvage a few large blocks of Ice for the kingdom. Knowing Sven alone couldn't carry more than ten blocks of ice; I decided to just get five. He is a very strong reindeer, but the huge sled and all the equipment he has to carry really weighs him down.

On the way back down to Arrendale he kept thinking he was forgetting something. Just before the kingdom would be in sight, I remembered to get the sap for syrup. Anna and Elsa needed there sugar somehow, either through chocolate, syrup, or some other sugary goodness. I then stuck hollow metal tube into the nearest maple tree to start the extraction of the sap. I then went over to my sled and picked up an empty metal bucket and put it under the metal tube that bulged into the large tree. I then noticed Sven started to get riled up. He started to jump around and start to grunt real loud. Almost a roar.

"What's wrong?" I said in a confused voice.

He just stared in a straight direction of Arrendale. Like he saw an approaching wolf, but I knew it was not a wolf since they were nocturnal.

"SVEN, what…is…it" I said in a now panicking voice.

He looked at me and the look told me everything. It looked like a "We have to go NOW!"

I untied the harness holding Sven to the sled so we could get more speed. It was a very short time until Arrendale was in sight. When I saw it, I felt like…like…I couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart had skipped a beat.

"G..go Sven, HURRY" I yelled.

Not a minute did Sven waste. As soon as I said that he charged on into the city Of Arrendale. I then saw the large command ship trying board the peaceful land. While racing down to see what was happening, I saw Anna and Elsa slowly walking to the end of the Port. I then started to pray in my mind for them to be safe as my vision of the port diminished slowly as I entered the city.

When I finally reached the port, I could see villagers gathered around to what looked like to be guards putting binds on the wrists of Elsa and Anna. Sven realized what was happening and took off faster than ever before. It took me a little off guard but I soon recovered and rode Sven as quickly as I could down to the end of the port. When reached all the commotion, quickly jumped off Sven and yelled;

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

**Well, I thought that was a pretty exciting chapter. I was also really surprised to see how many people started to follow my story, me, and even selected this story to be one of their favorites. The reviews also helped me out a lot too. Those little things just really cheer up my day. The things I read on my email made me forget the bad day I'd had so far. I know I might be over reacting, but this is my first story so I feel the need to say thank you to my followers who will NOT be upset with my future writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**Just want to let my readers know that this chapter is where shit starts hittin' the fan. **_**Violence in this chapter.**_** I will keep my promise saying I will continue to make the chapters longer. The first story had 937 words and the second had around 1,300. I'm aiming for around 1,400-1,600 this chapter. Remember to review and keep commenting. This chapter will be from Elsa's, Kritsoff's, Anna's, and the reader's perspective. **_**And, I want so say the personality of the Duke is a little more serious in my story than he is in the movie. Try and picture him as a great ruler of his people, but ruthless to those he conquers. Almost like a dictator. **_

**Kristoff's perspective:**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed ferociously at the Duke and his guards.

Everyone looked at me in surprise as if I had come from out of thin air.

The Duke cleared his throat and regained his train of thought and said "Well I would say this is a peaceful trade talk, but then I would just be lying to myself." He said with a little chuckle. This made some of his guards smirk and laugh.

"What is your TRUE reason for being in Arrendale?" I asked him.

"The truth, it's a little embarrassing truly." He said in a clam voice.

"I came here to actually take Arrendale as a small, colony, if you wish to call it that. To prove to my people that I'm not as weak as you portrayed me to be. I finally decided to come and conquer this pathetic excuse for a kingdom. To show my people I ca powerful leader."

"Ha" he chuckled. "Why am I even telling you this. Who are you, the peasant of the town. I'm only guessing. By the way you look, I can't be that far off." I looked to my right and saw Anna try and break free from the grasp of the guard and binds on her wrist after he said that.

This enraged me beyond belief. I started walking towards the old man called the Duke of Weselton, but his guards all took all took a small step towards me once I did that.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He said in a very calm voice.

"You see, you can try and beat me to a pulp right here and now while my guards later try and beat YOU to death. Or yo…."

"Don't tempt me" I said.

"Or you can act like a civilized man and back down to let one of the Royal member of the Kingdom talk to me about their surrender options?"

"What he is part of the Royal family?" Elsa said butting into the conversation.

"Well it would add on to all of your excuses for rulers of this kingdom." The duke told Elsa.

This sent me over the edge. I finally ran over to the Duke and grabbed him by the collar and tried to strangle him but before I could get two hands on him, I felt a hand pull my arm backwards and throw me to the ground. I felt a man land on top of me with his hands trying to strangle me, but I used my strength to over-power the guard and put him on his back.

**Elsa's perspective:**

Kristoff put the guard on his back. I could see him try and throw a punch at the guard on the ground, but before he did, another guard smashed the back of Kristoff's skull with a rock they had found on the ground of the port. The two guards then started to beat Kristoff with consecutive punches. Kristoff almost got free from their grasp, but two more guards ran over to help the other guards. Two held Kristoff's arms down while one beat him with his fists. I could hear my sister screaming and beginning to cry at the guards as if they would stop to her please. I eventually turned away. Before I looked away completely, I saw a glimpse of the fourth guard carry a rock the size of a fist over to where all this was happening. I myself started to tear up at the sounds of this horrible scene. After the sounds stopped, I looked up to blood, lots and lots of blood splattered on the concrete ground of the port. I then heard Kristoff whisper something and spit out blood at the same time. At the same time I saw my sister. Looking towards the ground crying in fear and sadness of what had just happened.

The Duke walked over to the battered body and said "SPph.. , we can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up."

I saw Kristoff the spit at the Duke face and say "Fuck you!"

The duke stood up and looked at the guards and said "One last lesson wouldn't hurt. To teach him some respect "

Three of guards held Kristoff up of the ground and pulled him one way while one pulled on his left arm the other way. This then pulled his arm out the socket. This made Kristoff yell in awful pain.

I couldn't believe the Duke, a once civil man, had turned into a cruel dictator to help his ego. And Kristoff…. He had just put his life on the line to protect and stand up for Anna and I.

The guards then started to pull Anna and me towards the ship.

"No. Leave the Princess and Queen on the mainland. I've changed my mind." Said the Duke.

"Yes sir" one of the guards said to the Duke. They un-binded our wrists and pushed passed us onto their ship which was docked into the port.

"Oh, and one more thing. I want to say it's not personal, but it is." The duke said as he slowly walked onto the large command ship.

**Reader's perspective:**

As soon as Anna was free, she ran to Kristoff and kneeled to his side. She was dumbfounded. They had beat his face, he had a broken nose, a black eye, and dislocated arm. Kristoff was barely conscious at the time. A villager ran over to the opposite side that Anna was kneeling by and said "Let me help. I'm a doctor." Anna looked up and nodded in confirmation. He was a small build and tall kinda man. The man waved for another man to come over from the crowd. Elsa called over Sven to Kristoff's side. The men picked up Kristoff and at the same time, he groaned in pain. The men quickly hoisted him onto Sven. Elsa then led the way to the castle. Behind her was Anna, then Sven with Kristoff, and the two men. The servants of the castle then held the large doors open to people entering the through the huge doors.

Elsa and Anna ran into the dining room to start clearing the table full of dishes and silver wear. The two men then hoisted Kristoff off of Sven to put him on the clearing in the large table.

Anna backed away from the table and then drowned her head into her hands. Elsa noticed this and ran over to her younger sister to embrace her and try and comfort her. Anna then sunk her head into her sister's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. I promise you" Elsa said to her younger sister, knowing that's a promise that she couldn't control the outcome of.

Anna re-gained her emotions and walked over to the men who were trying to keep Kristoff alive. One of the men turned himself around to introduce himself and his fellow doctor.

"I'm Aaron, and that is my brother Cyrees." Anna looked behind Aaron to examine Aaron. He was a little shorter than Aaron. He had long curly hair down to his neck. They both had dark black hair. Cyrees had a bigger build to his body than Aaron did.

"Thank you so much for trying to help us." Anna said to the kind man.

"Well, he did kinda stand up for the entire land of Arrendale. The least we could do was repay the favor any way we could."

"Hey Aaron, I need your help." said Cyrees.

The man ran over to his brother and started to try and stop the bleeding.

**Anna's perspective:**

I started to walk to my room to get some rest, but I almost tripped and fell over something. I looked down to see Olaf with his little flurry cloud, staring up at me with huge eyes.

"Wha…what happened to Kristoff?" He said in a soft tone of his voice.

I crouched down and said "He got hurt real bad outside. These people are helping him get better."

I looked around to try and give Olaf something to do.

"Why don't you take Sven to the stables out behind the castle?" I said to Olaf.

"Ok, I guess" he slowly slumped off.

He walked away with Sven's harness in hand.

I slowly turned away and walked towards my room. On the way there, I looked out the window to see the beautiful Ocean. The Ocean which is also occupied by the ships holding Arrendale's people as prisoners. Since they are here to take over, they will probably soon board the mainland and take over the city. We must soon think of a way to prevent this from happening.

I then proceeded to walk to my room. I opened the door and saw the bed. The bed that was still unmade and messy. I face-planted into the soft pillow's of the bed and started to drift off there.

"Excuse me, Princess Anna?"

"Huh..huh..what?"

"Can you please get up or move for a second to put the Prince on the bed so he can get some rest?" The servant of the kingdom asked me.

"Oh..oh of course". I quickly moved so the two brothers who were carrying Kristoff could lay him down on the bed. The other servants came in and made sure I was alright before they left the room completely. Soon, I was alone, alone with Kristoff. I looked around and found a chair in the corner of the room for me to sit in. I sat in the chair and slowly learned I had slept only for a short period of time. I closed my eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

**I honestly don't have much to say after that chapter. Only that the next chapter is "Explicit" if you know what I mean. Remember the next chapter will be ski-able. There will also be an outcome to the choices of the actions made in the next chapter.**


	4. I love you

**The first thing I have to say is, sorry I have been late posting. I guarantee two or three chapters this weekend. I would also like my readers to submit ideas for later chapter AND stories. If you are under the age of 14, LEAVE NOW. I HAVE SELECTED THE RATING AS TEEN BECAUSE I THINK MOST TEENS CAN HANDLE THE TYPE OF CONTENT THIS CHAPTER HOLDS IN STORE FOR THE READERS. I WILL HAVE ONE LAST WARNING BEFORE THE CONTENT ACTUALLY STARTS.**

**Reader's perspective**

Anna woke to noises coming from across the room. It was dark and the moon was at half-light. No candles flourished through the night like they normally did. Then again, nothing was that normal anymore. She slowly raised her head from the chair she had fallen asleep in who knows how long ago. She could see a dim shadow of something moving. Then she remembered.

"Kristoff!" she said.

"huh..Anna is that you. I can't see you. I can't see anything a matter a fact."

"Oh yea, I'll find a light or something."

She then got up and ran towards her wardrobe. She opened the doors and reached for the top shelf. She felt around for a candle or lantern. Something to help her see in the dark.

She finally felt a small candle and took it out of the wardrobe.

"I'll be back soon. I have to light this somehow." She said in a faint voice to Kristoff.

She quickly felt for the knob of the door to their room and opened it. Once she was outside of her room, she could see a faint light from a fire down the hall. She started to walk a little faster every second she got closer. She turned into the room with the unlit candle in her hand. She walked over to the fire and grabbed one of the burning sticks. She held the stick to the tip of the candle and it lit pretty quickly. She then stormed out of the room and ran back towards her room which was where Kristoff was. She opened the door and closed it quickly.

"Well that was quick."

Anna looked up and saw his face. She was amazed at how clean it looked. Only a black eye with swelling from a previously broken nose. She put the light down on a table and walked up to him to closely examine his face.

"What's wrong" He asked in a curious voice

"Nothing really. Just amazed that you don't look worse. How do you feel?"

"Well that's where looks must deceive you. I can't open my left eye all the way. If I scrunch my nose, it feels like someone's turning it upside down, and I can't move my left arm without some pain.

She really felt awful for him. He took a beating that some people would die from.

She climbed onto the bed for a quick second and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you" She said in a shy and quiet voice.

In shock, Kristoff finally found his words and said "For..For what?"

"For standing up for Arrendale, my sister, and me to the Duke of _**Weeseltown."**_

They both exchanged some light chuckles until they found themselves staring into each others eyes.

Anna then re-gained her train of thought and said "Well, you need your rest. I'll be over here if you need me."

"I already do need you. Why don't you sleep with me in here tonight?"

"I already am in here"

"I meant in the bed with me."

"But, you're hurt?"

"When you're hurt, sometimes the only thing you need is someone next to you that loves you."

This made Anna's face turn bright red.

"Ok, I guess".

Anna walked to her wardrobe and started pulling off her high heels and other garments..

She looked behind her to see Kristoff already closing his eyes and putting his head on the pillow. She then proceeded to undress to a point of only a bra and panty-hose were protecting her bare-skin. She quickly chose a white night-gound to sleep in. She walked over to the side of the bed and slowly climbed in. Once she was under the covers, Kristoff embraced her with his muscular arms. She turned her head around and he was their. She poked her head towards his to give him a peck on the lips.

**Final warning: If you are under the age of 14 or not mature enough to handle mature content, LEAVE NOW or skip to next chapter when it is posted. Once again, I need some opinions for future chapters. I will read every idea or review posted.**

Anna then turned her entire body around to embrace him for a passionate kiss. They both closed their eyes to embrace each-other for a kiss. Kristoff turned onto his back which made Anna climb onto his chest and stomach. They were still exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kristoff paused the kiss top say

"Are we really going to do this?"

Anna nodded in confirmation and looked deep into his eyes.

"Kristoff, I love you. You're the first and only person I want to lose my virginity to. I want to do it now."

She moved her hand down to his abs and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. They resumed their kissing while Kristoff started to untie her gound. Once Anna had his shirt unbuttoned, she started rubbing his abs slow and smooth. They enjoyed their first moments of touching each-other's bodies for a minute. She soon moved her hand down to his manhood and started to stroke it with ease. He gave out a deep breath. Kristoff had finally untied and removed her gound. He reached for her breasts. Her rubbed them firmly and this made Anna give out a slight moan. She slowly removed his long pants from his body to reveal his bulge poking into her thigh. Anna then removed her panties to finally reveal her entire naked body to him. She then removed Kristoff's under-wear. The only thing he was wearing now was his already unbuttoned shirt. They turned each-other over and Kristoff looked down into Anna's eyes. They both just stared at each-other for a moment, enjoying their last few seconds as virgins together. She looked down into the covers and saw Kristoff was ready. He was rock hard.

"Are you ready?" he said to Anna.

"Yes, I want you Kristoff"

He slowly moved his body down to finally collide with hers. When they touched, Anna gave out a slight moan. She grabbed both of her hands around his body and put her legs around his waist. He gave a strong thrust into her and he entered.

"ahh..ah…ah" Anna moaned in pain and pleasure.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"Yes…and no. This hurts but it feels so good"

He understood her answer and started to slowly move his hips back and forwards until he reached a speed which made both of them start to moan, breath deep, and groan.

"Kristoff I..I'm about to come."

"So am I."

Anna could feel her climax getting closer…closer…closer. She dug her nails into his back which made him groan in pain, but the great feeling in his manhood caused himself to ignore the pain.

" ..KRISTOFF" as Anna's body reacted to her orgasm.

He gave one final push into Anna before releasing himself into her.

They rode out each-other's orgasms until they had finally re-gained a normal breathing pattern. Kristoff turned onto his back and Anna climbed onto his stomach. They both realized the entire bed was covered in sweat before gaining their senses back.

"I love you. So much that I can't explain it" Anna said as she rested her head on his stomach.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head and rested his hands on her back as they drifted off to sleep, in each-other's arms.

**My next chapter will definitely be posted tomorrow. I don't know when. Maybe even two chapters if a reader gives me a great idea for an upcoming chapter or story. And sorry for not uploading anything yesterday.**


	5. The Plan

**I promised a new chapter today, so I am posting a new chapter today. I was waiting for reviews on new ideas for future chapters and stories but I just couldn't wait any longer. Hopefully more people stat to read this.**

**Reader's perspective:**

Kristoff had woken up on his side, facing away from the light coming in through the window. He looked down and saw Anna in his arms, her red hair shining in the light. He slowly retracted his arms from around her so he could get up. As soon as he started to move, pain from his arm ached in severe pain. He still tried to remove his grasp from around Anna to get up from the bed. After a few minutes of pain and silent moves, he was able to sit up in the bed. He was still naked of course so he went to grab his clothes from the floor. He put them on silently so he would not wake Anna.

Once he had finished putting his clothes on from the day before, he opened the door to leave the room. Every time he heard a squeak or creek in the door he stopped to turn around to make sure Anna was still asleep. He felt like she needed rest. Then again, he probably needed it too but that didn't matter to him now. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door gently. He saw Anna's beautiful face one last time before completely closing the door.

The real reason why he was getting up was to see the kingdom. He wanted to see what had happened overnight, to see if Weselton had done anything. Kristoff walked towards the nearest window and looked out. He saw the grey sky this day had to offer. Once he had examined the sky, he looked into the port of Arrendale. He saw something that suspicious. He saw some of the Weselton guards carrying wooden slabs and stone blocks to the edge of the woods where it met Arrendale. He backed away from the window and started walking towards the dining room.

**Kristoff's perspective:**

I walked into the dining room, no one was there. I walked into the kitchen; empty.

"That's strange, real strange" I said to myself.

I remembered one place anyone might be. I walked to the back of the castle through the stables where Sven and a couple horses were. Sven was the only thing in the kingdom that looked to be awake. I walked over to Sven to pet and scratch his head before backing away and going to the castle garden. During early spring, Anna and Elsa wanted a garden of their own. They wanted to harvest and eat their own food THEY retrieved. I helped the architects build the large area that held the garden while Anna and Elsa bought the seeds for the fruits and vegetables they wanted from villagers in the kingdom. Once they got the seeds, I taught them how to plant them. My favorite moment was when Anna and Elsa were so excited when the first green spud stuck out of the ground. They ate their fruit and vegetables they grew everyday in almost every meal. Elsa once ate a tomato that was too ripe because she was so excited that they had started to grow. She spit it out almost as soon as she put it in her mouth. All these sweet memories made me give out a small chuckle, then a quick moment of sadness; knowing that there was a possibility that moments like those could never happen again.

I walked out the door to the back of the castle to where the garden was. As soon as I walked out I saw Elsa crouched down in the strawberry patch picking the small, red, juicy fruits.

"Finally, somebody that's awake" I said.

"Ooh…oh you scared me." Elsa said as she turned around to see me.

'What are you doing in the garden?" I asked her.

** Reader's Perspective:**

"I'm just enjoying the scenery of the garden's peacefulness. It could be one of the last times it's this calm."

"Don't say that. I'm sure me, you, Anna, or somebody will come up with something to stop this craziness."

"Well, I hope you're right." Elsa said.

Elsa looked down into her basket and grabbed a berry.

"Well, are you hungry?" She asked him

"Yea, a little."

Elsa tossed the berry to Kristoff. He reached for it with both arms. It was a little to his left, so when he caught it a deep singe of pain caused him to grab his shoulder in agony.

"Kristoff! Are you ok?" Elsa said as she started to walk over to him.

"Yea I'm fine. I still caught the Strawberry." Kristoff said

This made Elsa chuckle.

Kristoff ate the Strawberry in one bite. He then looked to his right and saw carrots. He walked over some other plants to get to the orange vegetable. He reached down with his right hand and pulled two carrots out of the ground. He started to eat one and held on to the other one.

"Hey, hey hey hey hey."  
Kristoff turned around to see Olaf running towards them both

"huh..huh..huh…WHOO. I'm out of shape

"What's going on?" Elsa said in worry.

"Those guys that were here yesterday are here. They're saying you need to see something outside"

"Aaron and Cyrees?" Elsa asked

"Yea"

"Wait, who the hell are these guys ya'll are talking about?"

"Those were the people that helped you after the fight yesterday." Elsa told him.

They started to follow Olaf back through the stables. Kristoff then threw Sven the other Carrot he had.

"You're welcome bud" he said to his reindeer companion.

Olaf led them to the large front doors. As Elsa and Kristoff walked to the doors, Kristoff looked to his right and saw Anna walking towards them from down the hall. Most likely coming down to eat breakfast. Elsa soon saw her from the corner of her eye and felt the need to greet her sister. Elsa stopped following Olaf for a moment to hug her sister.

"Well good morning, how did you sleep." Elsa said as she greeted her sister with a hug.

"I slept perfectly" Anna said as she looked over to Kristoff. Kristoff gave a small smile grin back.

"We have to check something right now. You should stay here." Elsa said to her younger sister.

"Why can't I come" She said back

"Do you feel well and awake enough for it?" Elsa asked

"Yea, I can handle it." Anna said back to her sister.

"Ok." Elsa said

Kristoff then took point behind Olaf who opened the large doors. Out in the large open area in the front of the castle stood Aaron and his brother Cyrees.

"Prince Kristoff, you're actually recovering this fast? All I can really notice is your swollen nose." Aaron said with amazement in his voice

"I mean, I guess so. My arm has excruciating pain at some points when I move it. Is that normal?"

"It is if your dislocation also caused the strain, pull, or tear of a muscle around it. Which is a big possibility"

"Ok. We can have a check-up later. What's wrong?" as Elsa butted in.

"The Weselton troops. They're building something near the woods. Fast too." Cyrees said.

"Well let's go take a look" Anna said.

They all started to follow the brothers.

** 2 minutes later:**

They had all made it to the edge of Arrendale where the city met the woods. Many villagers watched as they were trying to figure out what was happening.

The troops were constructing something between the woods and Arrendale.

"What are they doing?" Anna asked

Kristoff studied the construction from end to end.

"Im'a be honest. I think it's to trap us in."

Everyone stared at Kristoff like he was crazy, but once they examined the construction closer they could see what he was talking about. The large building in the middle was done. It looked like the command post.

"Could we have a few people sneak out to find help before they finished it" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"Almost impossible. The nearest kingdom is two or three days away. I would have to have at least a day or two to gather enough supplies for a voyage like that. The only way to that kingdom is through the mountains. That means I would have to prepare for a cold winter once I hit the mountains, and prepare for the summer once I get to the kingdom."

"Well what kingdom is that?" Elsa asked Kristoff

"The good news is that the kingdom closest to us has the strongest fleet of warships out of all of the kingdoms that attended Elsa's coronation."

"What's the bad news?" Anna asked

"The kingdom is the Southern Isles"

"Well they do owe us for what Hans tried to do." Elsa said

"Yea, they do. It's just that I heard some of the bothers ruled in Hans' favor at his trial. Fully knowing what he'd done." Kristoff said.

"So they practically wanted him to take over Arrendale?" Anna asked

"You could say that."

Before another question could be asked, the Duke had come out of the Large building in the center of the gates.

"Attention people of Arrendale. I have decided to choose a new leader for this kingdom."

The entire kingdom stood speechless.

"I have chosen my son, Alexander to rule this pathetic city. For him to get a learning experience of how to rule. Alexander had dark brown shaggy hair, Hazel eyes, muscular and tall.

"We only have one ruling family, and that's the family of Queen Elsa!" Everyone's eyes turned to Cyrees.

"I will let this be a warning for all you people. Anymore outburst like that, and you'll turn out like that man did." Said the Duke as he stared at Kristoff and smiled. This made Alexander give a small smirk.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kristoff said to everybody as he walked away from the edge of the kingdom. Everybody slowly followed.

When they got back to the castle, Kristoff had already thought of an idea. The large doors closed behind them.

"Alright, I have an idea. It's almost suicide, but it could work."

"Then tell us" Elsa said without hesitation.

"This plan will take a few months to prepare for, but if I can find enough people to help me escape with a large amount of supplies, it could work."

"I will go"

'Me too"

Aaron and Cyrees both agreed to go.

"Ok, can you two spread the word SLOWLY. Tell only the people you could trust with your life. And don't go up straight to them and ask. You have to get their opinion about an escape. If they disagree with it, they could rat us out." Kristoff slowly explained to them.

"Me and Anna will try and help the villagers. Some of them probably got robbed or things stolen from those Weselston guards." Elsa said to Kristoff.

"Ok, sound like a plan. I'll scout the building of the wall for weak spots until Cyrees and Aaron come back with enough men."

"How many do they need to get?" Anna asked

"Just get as many people as you can in three months. Check back with me once a week whether you got someone or not."

"Alright, let's hope this works."

**Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I was finished with this at like 1:00 this morning and if I uploaded then, no would read it. Im'a start a new chapter today and hopefully finish by tonight. Review and share. That's all I got to say.**


	6. The Escape

**I decided to give ya'll another post today. I really want my readers to send me suggestions for future stories. Also want to say I made my profile so go check it out. R&R more please.**

** Reader's perspective:**

**3 months later:**

Kristoff knew the time was coming. Aaron and Cyrees would soon at the castle doors with some brave volunteers that were ready to try and flee Arrendale in search of the Southern Isles for help. He was starring out of the window. It was a few hours after midnight. He could see the ships in the port. He then saw the 30 foot gate that he would soon have to escape through. He lowered his head down to the entrance of the kingdom. He could see Aaron, Cyrees, and pack of 7 others. Before he left to go to the entrance, he looked to his right. He could see his room, their room. He hadn't talked to her in a few days. Maybe even a week or two. Knowing that this could possibly be the last time he sees her, he decided to go talk to her.

He opened the door with ease. She was still asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed where she was sleeping. He bent over to kiss her on the cheek. Before he could fully reach her, she opened her eyes. She instantly knew what day it was. She popped up and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. He sat down on the side of the bed. She released her grip on him as he did the same. They gazed into each-other's eyes for a moment.

"Why do you have to go? I mean I know why but, why?" Anna said as she sank her head dwon.

Kristoff knew that she was scared, horrified even. He put his finger under her chin to bring her head up. He pulled her head forward to kiss her. She responded in the same way. They kissed for a few seconds before he backed away.

"I love you, you know that. That's why I have to go. I have to make sure you're safe, and the best way to do that is go for help." He said

"I know. Promise me I'll see you again." She said.

He hesitated before he answered.

"I..I.." He could see the see the deep sadness in her eyes. Her head sunk down once again.

"I promise on everything I'll see you again Anna. Every day you miss me, make sure you remember that."

She looked up to him and he could see tears forming. She moved forward to peck him on the lips. They kissed one final time before he knew he had to go.

He got up and started for the door. Halfway out the door he heard Anna call him.

"Kristoff, I…I'm...I love you" she said in a sad voice.

"I love you too" he said as he closed the door.

The second he closed the door, she felt alone. She sat back into the bed and sulked her head into her legs and started to cry.

Kristoff ran to the door because he knew the men had been sitting there for a few minutes. He opened the door.

"Hey, did you make sure you have everything."

"Yes. All of these men are ready. They have their bags and stuff. When do we leave?" Aaron said in a low voice.

"Now if you're ready."

"Ok, let's go." Aaron said.

Kristoff reached down to his left and grabbed a large pack. It included large clothing, Ax, water canteen, fruit, sleeping bag, and anything else you need to survive a snowy mountain for two days. They started to slowly walk towards the edge of the gate.

"The left side of the wall, over in that direction there is a tree that almost reaches over the wall. We just need to climb the tree and grab on to the wall and we'll be practically home free." Kristoff said to the large group.

As they approached the tree, they could see two guards with a saw about to cut the tree down. Kristoff knew that this was one of the only two options they had for getting out and the other one was running through the large command post.(Which was actually a death wish.)

Krsitoff looked over at Cyrees "Come one. We can take em. They don't see us. Not yet anyway."

They each picked up a large rock that was near them. They slowly walked up a few feet away from the guards. Kristoff nodded to Cyrees. They both rammed the rock they had into the back of the skull of the guard nearest them. They fell like a rag-doll. They weren't dead. Kristoff could hear them breathing.

"Come on, before more show up!" Kristoff said in a loud whisper.

They all ran towards the tree as Aaron was the first one to start climbing. Each man followed while Kristoff and Cyrees stood watch. It finally got o Cyrees' turn. He climbed up in over in a matter of seconds. Just before Kristoff started to climb, he could see a lantern. Two guards were walking their way. He quickly jumped onto the tree and climbed. Just as Kristoff got to the top, the Pine tree snapped. Kristoff had barely grabbed on to the edge of the wall. The guards heard the commotion and hurried their pace. Cyrees had luckily sat at the top wall before jumping down. He grabbed Kristoff's free hand and pulled him up.

"Hey stop, we will shoot"

They ignored him and jumped from the wall. They could hear an arrow from a crossbow zoom past their heads. Once they landed on the ground (which was higher ground than the other side because they were going uphill.) they started to sprint. Kristoff stopped to see what was happening. Almost all of Arrendalle had woken up from what they had done.

Alexander walked out from the back of the large building in the middle of the wall. He turned to his left and saw Kristoff. He gave him a small, evil smirk before turning around and returning to Arrendalle. Kristoff stood there, confused about what had just happened.

"Come on. We have to hurry" Cyrees said

"Ye..Yea we need to go" Kristoff said back.

They started to run into the cold, bitter mountains for the two day voyage they had ahead.

Elsa looked out of the window to see what was going on. She could see a large gaggle of lights in the left side of the kingdom. She could see a broken tree near the wall. She looked below that to see a group of guards examining the tree. She knew instantly that Kristoff had either made it over, or they had been caught and were about to be executed or tortured till death. Both thought made her cringe. She quickly learned he had escaped because she saw guards' body language indicate a large amount of anger. She also saw two bodies be picked up from under the tree. One was moving and the other had a cloak over him. She could quickly tell he was dead or about to be. She walked towards her room to try and sleep a few more hours before the stress of the day kicked in. When she was just about to open her door, she heard something. She listened harder. It was her sister, crying. She walked to her sister's door. She opened the door slowly. Her sister had her head crouched into her knees crying.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

Her sister didn't even stop to lift her head. She just kept crying. Elsa walked over and climbed onto the bed. She sat next to her sister and embraced her into a hug.

"Anna, you know you can tell me anything. Why are you crying? Is it about Kristoff?"

"Yes…and no."

"Well what exactly is wrong?"

"Elsa, I...I…,"

"You can tell me Anna."

"Elsa, I'm pregnant with Kristoff's baby!"

** Well, I thought it was a good chapter. Review on what you think about the story so far. Thanks for 1,000 views guys. I didn't know that many people would actually want to read this. Our next goal is 2,000! R&R.**


	7. The Truth

**Sorry I haven't been posting. School is overwhelming me right now. I expect to get out 2-4 chapters a week from now on. The more you review, the faster I post. Here comes chapter 7.**

Elsa was shocked by what Anna had just said. With so many to questions racing through her mind she decided to start asking.

"How…do you know?"

After Anna stopped from her small sniffling she finally said "I have been sick that past few days. I have been gaining weight. I can just feel it too. I just know I am."

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"About to be 3 months." Anna said to her sister.

"Have you told Kristoff?"

"No. I've been avoiding him the past week or so. I tried to tell him this morning before he left but…., I just couldn't. I don't know how he will react."She said in a frightened voice.

"Anna, I might not be a love expert, but I know what true love is. Kristoff loves you. He would do anything for you. Just like what he's doing right now. I mean, yea he's trying to save Arrendale, but Arrendale wouldn't be worth saving to him if it wasn't for you. He would do literally ANYTHING for you. You are his world"

Anna then looked at her sister, knowing that she was right.

Elsa soon got up and looked out the bedroom window. She could see a large crowd gathered at the corner of the wall.

"Anna, I have to go and check something out."

"What's it about?"

"Well, there is a large amount of Weselton guards and villagers gathered up into the corner where Kristoff and the other men supposedly escaped from."

"WHAT. Were they caught?" Anna asked in a scared voice.

"No. I don't think so. I think we would've known if they were caught by now."

Elsa kept examining the area before finally walking towards the bedroom door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Anna."

"Ok." Anna said back in a sulky kind of voice.

Elsa walked in a fast pace towards the large front doors of the castle. When she went outside, the sun was rising, it was beautiful. Almost no cloud to be seen. She then remembered her task at hand. She walked through the village on the way to the wall. The village was almost lifeless. She didn't know if the people were scared to come out or already at the wall. She picked up her pace after every thought. She practically creeped herself out. Once she got closer to the wall she could see villagers and guards gathered around. She made her way through the crowd until she found herself at the front. She examined the area thoroughly and saw a large stain of blood near the tree stump. She could see one of the guards furious.

"WHO DID THIS?!" The guard looked around at the villagers who were just in shock.

"WHEN I FIND THIS PERSON IM'A..IM'A.." He was cut off by the Duke's son Alexander who had just walked up from the other end of the wall where the command post stood.

"Calm yourself. We will find the perpetrator. And when we do, they will pay dearly." He looked right at Elsa. He pointed to her.

"Come with me for a second Madam. I need to speak to the Queen in private."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Her mind racing with thoughts. She slowly started to walk towards him.

"Follow me" He said to her.

She followed without hesitation.

"Does he think I did it. Does he think I killed one of the guards?" her mind raced.

"Does he know it was Kristoff?" Thoughts of the torture he would receive was beyond comprehension.

Alexander led her to the large building in the center of the wall. He held the door open and looked at her waiting for her to enter. She slowly entered the building. The inside almost looked like a little home. Almost. There were swords mounted on the wall. Suits of armor standing.

"Sit, please." He said to her as he scooted a chair out from under the table.

She walked over to the table and sat in confusion. He took a seat and poured himself a cup of something.

"Would you care for some tea?" He said in a calm voice.

"Uh..n..no" Elsa said trying to figure out what was going on.

He took a small drink of the tea before speaking again.

"I know who it was that escaped." He said

Elsa tried not to make a facial expression to what he just said.

"It was that man, the one that got his face beat into the ground." He gave out a small chuckle as he took another sip from his cup. Elsa felt a deep range boil inside her.

"I saw the man that escape. I saw as he ran into the woods. I couldn't have caught him"

Elsa just stared at him in worry. "Where was he going with this?" he mind thought.

"You didn't have anything to do with this escape, did you?"

"No." Elsa said.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me you didn't have anything to do with this man's escape, because if you did and you lie to me, I will order that everyone you love and hold dear to your heart be captured and given their own personal punishment." He said in a cruel and scary tone of voice.

Elsa thought of what would happen to Anna. Her baby, Kristoff's baby, their baby. She thought for the well being of Arrendale and everyone in it. She decided to put all of her faith in Kristoff and hope he comes back with help, and soon.

"No, I had no planning or idea of the people who escaped."

Alexander got up and walked towards the door.

"I hope you told the truth because if you didn't, you know what will happen if I find out." He opened the door waiting for her to exit.

Elsa got up and exited the building. She heard the door slam behind her as she left. She then slowly started to walk back towards the castle.

**36 hours later with Kristoff:**

"Guys, We're almost…there." Kristoff said to his small group.

"How close is it?" Cyrees asked.

"Very. I think another mile or two of walking until we hit the Southern Isles." Aaron said

"It better be close, we barley have enough food left for another day's travel. And last night wasn't the most comfortable night of my life." One of the other men said

Minutes of walking passed before their quest's end was in sight. The woods they were slowly ending and large buildings were appearing. The Sothern Isles had come in sight.

"Come on, we have to hurry. The sooner we get help, the sooner Arrendale is freed from Weseslton.

They walked down to the city gates. The gates opened slightly, only enough to where you could see one guard.

"State you purpose."One of the guards said.

"We seek the king. I'm from Arrendale. We need his help." Kristoff said.

"I'll get word to him. He will answer your request shortly."

The gates closed.

"Will they help? I mean…this could be for nothing." Cyrees asked

"It's the best chance we have. And the only chance." Kristoff said back in a whisper.

The gates opened with the same guard behind them, except this time they opened a little wider to where you could see dozens of guards in a straight line.

"The king has granted your request."

They all walked forward slowly.

"NO. Only two of you can see the king. The others must wait here. The two that do come must leave their belongings here with the others."

Kristoff looked at the others for a sign of confirmation.

"It needs to be Kristoff and Aaron. They're the ones that got us this far." Cyrees said to the group.

Kristoff put down their bags and weapons to enter.

They followed the guard in. Once they entered, everything felt different. The atmosphere was different. They walked past a large market, a store, everything. As the castle in the middle got larger, so did the port. They could see a bundle of large warships. They remembered to stay focused.

"I'll talk. I'm the Prince. They might even remember me."

"Yea, I didn't plan on talking anyway." Aaron said as he admired the large castle they were entering.

They entered a large room, almost like a court. It had seats all at the back of the room. He saw what he thought was the king in the large middle chair with long robes. He admired all of the other men speaking to each likely the brothers. But on the very left end of the row, he saw the one man he wanted to kill more that the Duke or his son Alexander.

Hans….

**Well, some of you thought it was going to be Hans attacking in the beginning NOPE. I decided some of you might want him in the story. Anyway, sorry for the late upload. School has been a huge pain and my internet has been acting weird. Yesterday it wouldn't even let me open up the home page of FanFiction. Well, PLEASE REVIEW. I really love seeing a new message in my email box with the subject: Fanfic.**


	8. The Southern Isles

**I've been really busy lately. I finally found time to write a chapter or two for y'all though. You might really want to pay attention this chapter too.**

Hans…

Kristoff saw the one man he never wanted to see again. Knowing that he needed the help of the Southern Isles, he decided to hold in his rage.

They kneeled to the King.

"Rise." The king said in a deep scratchy voice.

Aaron and Kristoff quickly got to their feet.

"You have no need to kneel before me." The king said in a respectful matter.

"I know who you are. Please, tell me what you have come for." The King said in a smile.

"King, your honor, we come in need of great help. Weselton has attacked Arrendale and has the entire city hostage." Kristoff said

"Weselton? That excuse for a City? I never liked that dreary old man. Or his son." Said the king

"So will you help us?" Aaron said

"Well, maybe. My brothers and I have to take a vote on whether we should help you or not. We will vote after you leave the room. This may take some time." The King said.

"As you wish." Kristoff said as he and Aaron left the room.

Kristoff and Aaron waited. Waited, waited, and waited. Almost a hour had passed.

The large doors to the room which held the brothers opened.

"The brothers have made a decision." A guard said as he opened the door.

Aaron and Kristoff looked at each other, knowing that this decision decided the fate of Arrendale.  
They walked towards the large row of brothers.

They walked to the throne of the king to wait for a response.

"My brothers and I have come to a decision. We have voted to aid you in earning your freedom back." The king said.

Kristoff's heart dropped then rose again. A huge feeling of relief came over his body.

"Thank you your majesty."

"Of course. Prince, my guard told me there were more men outside the gates." The king said.

"Yes sir. Other men from our escape joined me on this trip." Kristoff said.

"Well, tell your friend to go get them. I need to talk to you in private anyway prince…"

"Prince Kristoff, sir" Kristoff said. Kristoff nodded at Aaron to retrieve his brother and the other men.

Once the door closed from Aaron's exit, the king spoke. "How exactly do we help you? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought you could use your strong navy to defeat theirs?"

"We have stronger men. They outnumber us 5-1. Our men battleships are also stronger, but they beat us in numbers."

"Battles aren't won by numbers." Kristoff said.

"You may be right, but our ground forces aren't as strong as theirs. We can destroy all the ships they throw at us. It won't matter unless we can win on land."

"Well, we do have the power of Ice on our side."

The brothers looked at each other and whispered words.

"We could use Queen Elsa's ability to our advantage. Somehow if we get in contact with her and others inside the kingdom, we can orchestrate a plan. And a damn good one too."

The king looked at Kristoff for a moment. "Wow, I really like your thinking. But how exactly do we get in contact with her?"

"We could try and sneak a man or two in." A man said down the row.  
It was Hans. Hans got up from his chair at the end of the row and started to walk down to them.

"What are the weak spots in Weselton's defenses?" Hans asked Kristoff

Kristoff stood and stared for a moment before answering. "Well, we could have some men climb over the mountain from behind the castle and swim to the castle."

"That sounds perfect. What men will go, and when?"

"We could send a man or two. Kristoff, can of your men lead the way back?"

Kristoff thought for a moment. "Sure, I think we have one." thinking of Cyrees.

"Well perfect. We just need to train some of our troops and brief them." Hans said.

"Your men do know how to fight, right?" Hans asked Kristoff.

"No idea." Kristoff said back.

Hans gave him a scared look. "Well, then it'll take 2 or 3 months to get ready for the battle."

"But..but, that's too long. We can't wait that long!" Kristoff said.

"You have to learn how to handle a sword Kristoff. Besides, we chose you as one of the Generals in the battle." Hans said at Kristoff.

"But, I've never been in a battle in my life!" Kristoff said.

"Well, don't you think the prince should lead men into battle to fight for his kingdom."

"Yea, I guess so."

"Exactly." Hans said.

The doors opened wide. Aaron and the other men entered. "Alright, I'll brief all of you later. Right now, we need all of you training. We will teach you how to use a sword, shield, knife, etc." Hans said to all of the men.

One of the other brothers walked down from his large chair and said "Follow me. All of you, except the prince."

They walked to the end of the room into a small door.

"Alright, we need to create a schematic of the plan. To show to Elsa somehow." Hans took Kristoff to a large room.

"What is this place? " Kristoff asked.

"The Barracks. We have 'em all over the place.

They walked over to a large table. Hans handed Kristoff a blank page and a feather and ink.

"Write your plan."  
Kristoff started writing his genius plans onto the paper.

**40 Minutes later:**

Kristoff was finished with his plans. He and Hans were walking towards the barracks which Arrendale's escapees were in.

"Over here"

Kristoff heard Hans say something and turned around to find a sword flying through the air at him. He caught it with ease.

"Well, I'm ready to teach you the basics on how to fight with a sword."

"Go easy on me." Kristoff said in a jokingly way.

Hans threw a fast and agile swing towards Kristoff. Kristoff dodged it quickly.

"Know your enemy's weakness at all times." Hans said to Kristoff.

"Black out all noises with your mind when fighting. You don't need any those distractions.

They kept on circling each other and every so often someone would jab their sword at the other person.

"You're no pushover, I'll say that. But you're a couple months away from a master swordsman." Hans said to Kristoff.

Hans charged at Kristoff with sword pointed forward. Kristoff dodged it and almost lost his balance doing it. Hans turned around from his charge and swung a few quick swings. Kristoff knew that Hans was faster, much faster. He also knew he was much stronger than Hans. He threw a swing and caught Hans off guard. He lunged at Hans and caught him in a lock between swords. Kristoff looked and saw almost everybody watching their fight. Hans took this moment as an advantage and threw his leg at Kristoff's. Kristoff fell to the ground. He looked up to see a sword pointed at his throat. Hans was smiling down at him and soon removed the sword from in front of his throat. Hans put his hand down to aid Kristoff. Kristoff grabbed his hand as he pulled him up.

"So you've never been taught how to use a sword before?" Hans asked him.

"No, I've just seen a few fights."

"Well let's hope your men have the same talent as you." Hans said

"Who will train us?" one of the men said coming up to them.

"One or two of my brothers." Hans said.

"Kristoff, I have to deal with something for my brothers, I'll be back soon." Hans said as he patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Well Kristoff, I didn't know you were so talented with a sword." Aaron said walking up to him.

"Well...neither did I." Kristoff said back in amazement.

"Well, I can teach you a few things. If you want."

"You know how to use a sword?" Kristoff asked.

"Yea, my father was a blacksmith. He made them all the time. He also taught me how to fight with one. I then taught Cyrees how to fight with one. This training is pointless to us."

"Well I would really admire your help" Kristoff said.

"Alright, one thing I noticed was you didn't have balance when you were fighting. You need a stance. Something that makes you comfortable when fighting. Show me a stance." Aaron told Kristoff.

Kristoff aimed his sword at a 45 degree angle towards Aaron and his feet were wider than his shoulder length. His body was facing the wall almost.

"Alright, let me help you." Aaron said as he walked towards Kristoff.

"Ok, turn your body towards me, then hold your sword at a 90 degree angle." He said. Kristoff fixed his stance instantly.

"And fix your feet. That looks horrible. Line them up with your shoulders. Then back up your left foot a few inches." Aaron said.

Kristoff fixed that and waited for approval.

"Alright, that looks awesome. Now to teach you how to master the sword." Aaron said

"First, I saw you get distracted during your fight with Hans. You can never do that. You have to stay focused at all times. Or you will most likely be killed." Aaron said.  
Kristoff nodded in confirmation.

"But when will we send the letter to Arrendale?" Cyrees said coming up behind Aaron  
Hans entered the Barracks.  
"Let's ask him." Kristoff said.

"When will we try and send the letter to Arrendale explaining the plan." Aaron asked

"Well, some of my brothers are creating the attack plan. They will be ready soon. Do we know who will send it?" Hans asked.

"I will if someone else come with me." Cyrees said.

"Ok, one of my brothers already volunteered but also said he won't go alone." Hans told them

"Well, tell us when the plan is ready."

"My brothers will let us know. My brothers also said if you have a letter you want to send back to someone, you can write it and they'll carry it."

Kristoff decided he should write Anna. He wanted to know what was been happening in Arrendale for the two day he's been gone.

"Guys, I'll be back later. I'm going to write someone."

"Ok, we'll be here."

"Follow me, I'll show where you can stay. Our servants have already put your stuff in your quarters. They're kind of like guest rooms."  
They walked all the way to a huge hallway with doors on each side of the walls.

"Here is your room." Hans said as he opened the door.

Kristoff walked in and saw two beds on either side of the room with one large table in the middle and a bathroom in the corner of the room.

"Kristoff, may I ask you something?"

Kristoff turned around and asked "Yea, what?"

"I understand if you don't forgive me for what I did about a year ago. I just want to let you know, I've changed."

Kristoff looked at him and stared. He didn't know what to say.

"I spent about 6 months in a prison. I thought I would never get out. Until some of my brothers decided to give me another chance. I have used that chance to regain the trust of my brothers. I know I might not ever gain your respect, or forgiveness. But, all I want is your trust."

Kristoff said "I don't forgive you. I never will. But, I will trust you. I need people to trust, especially now."

Hans looked up at him "Thank you for trusting me. I'll leave you to your writing" He said as he left.

Kristoff walked to the table and sat. He looked to his right and saw a small cup of ink and paper. He put the paper in front of him and pulled the ink closer. He grabbed the feather to his left and dipped it into the ink.

**The next day:**

Kristoff awoke from a bang at the door.

"Huh..huh..Come in." he said as he raised his head from the desk.

It was Cyrees.

"Hey, I'm about to leave for Arrendale. Do you have a letter or something?"

"Yea..yea, right here" Kristoff said as he got up and handed Cyrees his letter.

"When will you be back?" Kristoff asked.

"A week, a week and a half give or take."

"Ok, see you then."

Cyrees nodded and walked out with the note in hand.

Kristoff decided to go train in the Barracks.

When he got there he could see Aaron working on his technique with a sword. The smooth strikes from side to side. Up and down. His feet moved quickly, and his body moved almost as fast as his feet.

"Wow." Kristoff said.

Aaron stopped and looked at Kristoff.

"Well, this could be you in not so long. But first, you need to get faster and stronger

"I understand the fast part, but why the strong part?"

"Because when it comes down to it, I think you will be the one that has to fight the son of the Duke. I talked to Hans and he said he has met Alexander before and he beat Hans easily in a sword fight. You could barely hold your own against Hans."

Kristoff understood where he was coming from.  
"Well where do I start?"Kristoff asked

"Well, you need to get faster. Sprint around the Barracks for a few minutes then come back to me."

"Ok, let me go change."

He returned with some shorts and a T-shirt.

"Come here." Aaron said.

Kristoff walked towards him. Aarron pulled out a knife and cut the sleeves off.

"You just ruined my shirt!" Kristoff said.

"You won't need those anyway, you'll thank me later."

"Now, sprint around the Barracks until I say stop.

Kristoff walked to the wall of the room and then sprinted.

"You're fast, but not fast enough. Keep going" Aaron said after a minute or two.

"When do I stop?" Kristoff asked losing speed.

"I'll tell you when." Aaron said back.

Kristoff soon felt woozy and fell to the ground.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because..I can't..go…on."

Aaron helped him up.

"Thank.." BOOM

Aaron punched him in the face.

"When Alexander is holding a sword to your throat you're gonna say you CAN'T?"

Kristoff rubbed his jaw before he himself thought about punching Aaron. He then realized what he meant. He got up slowly and said "No" firmly.

"Then SPRINT a little longer."

Kristoff started to sprint around for a few more minutes before Aaron called him back over.

"Now, I have exercises for you. Do 50 push-ups, 60 sit-ups, and then run around the Barracks two times."

"Bu..bu..uggh, ok." Kristoff said.

**Two days later:**

Two days. Two days Kristoff has been pushed past every limit his body had. He had even trained with a sword with Aaron and received a few soon to be scars on his back and chest.

"Well, You're showing signs of improvement, in two or three months you will definitely be strong and fast enough to fight Alexander and have a fighting chance.**" **

"Well I hope you're right.

**In Arrendale:**

Elsa looked out the window at her kingdom. Almost a week since Kristoff left with the other men to find help. She decided to go check on Anna like she did every day. She walked down the hall to her sister's room. She opened the door slowly.

"Anna, you awake?"

She saw her sister laying in bed, eyes wide open.

"Hey Anna, are you okay?"

"Yea, I guess so. I'm just thinking about things."

"Like what?" Elsa asked as she sat down onto the side of the bed.

"Well..wondering when Kristoff will be back."

Elsa looked out the window of the room and wondered how to respond.

"Or..'sniff' will he be back." Anna said as a tear appeared in her eye.

Elsa embraced her sister in a hug.

"Anna, he will be back. I know he will. For you." Elsa said

Anna opened her teary eyes to look at her sister. She smiled.

"Is there anything you need?" Elsa asked

"Well, I'm kind of hungry."

"Hungry for anything other than chocolate?" Elsa asked

"No, not really." Anna said as she gave a smirk.

"Well, I'll find something." Elsa said as she left the room.

Elsa walked downstairs to the kitchen to find the chefs washing dishes and cleaning.

"Excuse me, can you uh..make some chocolate syrup."

"Of course my Queen." The large chef said.

"Thank you" Elsa said to the chef as she walked out of the kitchen.

Elsa walked out to the garden. She decided to get strawberries and chocolate syrup for her pregnant sister. She tried to pick the largest and juiciest strawberries she could find. Just as she started to walk back into the castle, she could see a glimpse of something over the mountain. She looked over to see three men running down the hill. She put her basket of strawberries down and ran through the garden to get closer. She ran to the edge of the garden. She leaned over the gate which almost landed her into the water. She could make out one of the men. It was Cyrees. She didn't know who the other two men were. She saw Cyrees carrying a bag of something. They stopped at the edge of the water. She waved her arms into the air trying to gain their attention. Cyrees waved back. She flicked her arms out at the water. The water in front of her created a small ice bridge. They ran onto the bridge and ran to the other side. She helped each one of the men up over the gate. She unfroze the water and ran inside behind the men. She closed the doors leading into the castle behind her. They ran into dining room. With all of the men breathing heavy she walked over to Cyrees asking what was happening.

"What's going on?" Elsa said.

"Well, we got help. Let me explain. We went to the Southern Isles and convinced them to help us. They said the only way to win back Arrendale is battle. So, they created a battle plan. At first we had a naval battle plan, but when we got to the land attack no one knew what to do, except Kristoff. Weselton has the Southern Isles outnumbered 5-1, but the Southern Isles have better trained men than Weselton does. That's the only advantage we have. He said if we can contact you and explain to you the attack plan, we have a chance on land. Kristoff said if you can use your powers in the battle, we can win." Cyrees explained in a mouthful.

"Well, can I see the attack plan?" Elsa asked.

Cyrees pulled out the paper including the plan. It had around 25-35 ships attacking the port. Showed Elsa freezing the water in the port to ice. Preventing the Weselton ships from getting in into a defensive position. She could see the ships and the General's, commander's, and captain's of the battle. She examined them carefully. She noticed Kristoff listed as a general on one of the ships.

"Is..Kristoff supposed to be here." She pointed to his name in one of the ships.

Cyrees walked over.

"Yea, a few of the siblings will be the Generals. The other ships will be commanded by the regular generals."

He looked up at the other two men who just had regained their breath.

"Oh, these are two siblings of the 13 brothers of the Southern Isles." Cyrees said.

"Your majesty" One of them said as they both bowed in honor.

She looked back down and saw one name. A name that made her cringe. On the same ship as Kristoff, the commander was Hans.

"No…No.., Hans..he..he should be in prison." Elsa said in shock backing away from the table that held the plan on paper.

Just as Cyrees was about to respond they all heard a voice.

"What's going on?" Anna said walking into the room.

She instantly saw Cyrees and asked "Is..is Kristoff back."

Elsa noticed Anna's stomach. It had grown to a small size, but a size which you could tell she was pregnant.

"No. I'm back with two of the brothers from the Southern Isles. We are here to.." He was cut off by Elsa.

"Let me explain it to her." Elsa took her sister into the hallway.

A few minutes later the three men heard a loud "NO!"

The men looked at each-other in wonder. Cyrees walked over to where they were. He saw Anna walking away in tears. Elsa turned around and saw Cyrees.

"Just, let me talk to her for a moment."

"Before you go, I need to tell you. We will be leaving soon. If you would like me to send a letter to Kristoff, tell her to write one. Oh, and I have a letter from Kristoff for Anna." Cyrees said as he reached into the bag on his side and pulls out a piece of rolled up paper and handed it to her.

"Ok, I'll definitely give it to her." Elsa said back.

She walked into Anna's room and she was crying.

"WHY. Why isn't Hans in prison? Let alone why is he on the same SHIP as Kristoff. I don't trust him at all!"

"Neither do I. But if Cyrees made it back and Kristoff wrote you, I'm pretty sure it's safe."

Anna looked up and saw the piece of paper in her hand.

"May I?" Anna said asking for the paper.

"Of course." Elsa said giving her the parchment.

"Cyrees said you can write him back if you want."

Anna looked down to her stomach.

"I think I need to." Anna said.

Elsa left the room giving Anna peace and quiet. She unrolled the parchment and sat back onto her bed. The first words on the paper included.

'Dear Anna'.

**Well, there is no better way to spend your weekend watching Frozen on your Xbox and writing a Frozen fanfic at the same time. #Doubletasking. I was gonna try and finish this last night but I was so tired and I only had 1,450 something words. I was so tired writing this last night, when I started writing this morning I didn't remember half the chapter I had written the night before. Anyway, you're welcome for 3,809 words in one chapter. It took me two days to write this. I promise one chapter before Wednesday this week. I want reviews to see what you guys think of my story so far. See ya sometime between now and Wednesday.**


	9. The Return

**Well, I'm keeping my promise on a chapter before Wednesday. I've been thinking lately. This story will go on for a long time. I really have a great plot twist/idea for later in the story, but before I get ahead of myself, here  
is chapter 9.**

The letter began with

"Dear Anna,

We have made it to the Southern Isles. Well, if you're reading this you obviously know that by now."

Anna gave out a small chuckle.

"We have convinced the 13 brothers to help Arrendale. They said the only way to get rid of Weselton is a battle. I have talked to the brothers and they say Weselton outnumbers them 5-1, but the Southern Isles apparently have better men and attack strategies. If you got this letter then you probably have a copy of the attack plan. I also have another thing to tell you. Hans is not in prison. He is actually going to be in the battle himself. Before you start asking yourself questions, you must know that I will never forgive him for what he tried to do. I will never forgive him, but I do have to trust him. We are attacking in 2 months. I'll see you again just like I promised you. I love you Anna. Please write back if you can.

Your husband,  
Kristoff."

Anna definitely intended to do just that. She carefully got up to go to the desk in the corner of the room to write. She put the letter on the corner of the desk. She pulled a separate piece of paper closer to her and grabbed a feather. She dipped the feather into the ink close to her. She started to write.

**With Elsa:**

"So, when do you leave exactly?" Elsa asked

"Tomorrow. Can we stay here for the night before we have to leave?" Cyrees asked

"Of course. We have plenty of rooms." Elsa said back

"Here, I'll show you to some of the rooms we have if you want to rest." Elsa said

"That would be perfect." Cyrees told her.

"Well, follow me." Elsa said as she started to walk down the hall.

They walked up to a hallway with six doors.

"Well, here we are. Choose any room you like. If you need anything our servants will assist you anyway they can." Elsa said to the men

While they each decided on their room, Elsa remembered about Anna's hunger. She went back down to the kitchen to check on the chocolate for Anna. When she got to the kitchen she asked "Is the chocolate syrup almost ready?" Elsa asked the chef.

"It's done. How would you like the syrup prepared?" he asked her

"Uhh, put it on the side of a plate. I'll be back with some strawberries." Elsa said

"Of course, madam." He said back.

She walked out back to the garden. Right in front of her were the strawberries she picked for her sister earlier. She grabbed them and walked back inside. She walked into the kitchen to find the plate of warm, melted chocolate. She tried her hardest to resist the sweet, gooey goodness. She thane neatly pulled out strawberries one-by one and neatly placed them on the plate. Once she was done she placed the basket down and picked up the plate. She walked slowly up stairs to the hallway that contained her and Anna's room. She knocked and opened. She could see her sister in the corner of the room, writing a letter.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said as she walked over to her sister.

"Oh.. I didn't even here you come in." Anna said in surprise.

Elsa placed the plate of chocolate syrup and strawberries on the table Anna was sitting at.

"oooooh." Anna said

Anna picked one up and dipped it in the syrup and quickly put it in her mouth.

"That's delicious." Anna said

"I'm gonna have just one" Elsa said as she picked one up and dipped it into the syrup.

"Are you writing to Kristoff?" Elsa asked Anna

Anna nodded as she kept writing.

"Are you telling him that you're… Ya know?" Elsa asked hesitantly

"Yes. I feel like he deserves to know as soon as possible." Anna said

"I think that's for the best." Elsa said back

Elsa decided to leave Anna with some privacy. She left the room quietly. She felt tired. It of course was already night time. She walked into her room and changed into her night-gound to sleep in. Once she was dressed, she climbed into her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

**A Day later with Kristoff:**

Kristoff awoke early in the morning. The sun hadn't even began to rise yet. Everyday he changed into loose workout cloths. He always tried to beat Aaron to the Barracks to train. Not one day had he done it yet. He looked at his empty room. He should be sharing it with Cyrees but he was probably on his way back from Arrendale.

Kristoff was weak. He felt sore; his body ached in almost every way. The only way he could withstand it was remembering what he was fighting for. He got to the barracks and he could see Aaron sitting there, just waiting for him.

Once Aaron saw him, he called him out.

"You ready for today?" He said to him.

"You could say that." Kristoff said back as he grabbed a sword and got into his stance everyday. He had to hold this for a minute starting the first day of training. Aaron added a minute to the hold every day of training. This was his fourth day.

"Ignore the pain. Feel the burn. There is a difference between the two. Pain is only felt when you're hurt. Burning sensations indicate that you are getting stronger, by getting weaker. By weakening your muscles, they come back even stronger." Aaron said as Kristoff's mind was fighting his body.

"Aaaaaaand done."Aaron said

Kristoff paused a minute to re-gain his feeling in his legs.

"We'll stick to four minutes pause for the next two or three weeks.

"Ok. Good." Kristoff said back

"Sprint around the barracks until I say stop." Aaron said.

"Ok." Kristoff said. He knew his run was only until Aaron set-up his workout for the day.

**5 minutes later:**

"Ready!" Aaron said to the already sweating Kristoff

He walked over to a large paper like board. It had all kinds of different exercises on it.

"I will star the ones I want you to do every day. I will just erase the star before every workout. And don't worry; I'll make sure you don't have an easy day." Aaron said sarcastically

"Well we couldn't have that can we?" Kristoff said back.

He looked at the paper and he began the first workout.

**In Arrendale:**

Elsa awoke with her room lit up from the shine from the sun. She decided to rest her head for a few more minutes. She remembered that Cyrees and the other two men were leaving today. She got up fairly quick and walked fast to the guest rooms. All of the doors were open, with no one inside. She had to stop them if they hadn't left yet. She was running down the hall and just as she turned the corner she almost ran into Cyrees

"Whoa. Slow down." Cyrees said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to stop you before you left. Anna has a letter that she wants Kristoff to read." Elsa said.

"Well, we can't leave without your powers. I was just coming to get you."

"Oh yea. Of course" Elsa said back

"Well, let me get the letter and you can be on your way." Elsa said as she walked off.

She walked to her sisters' room and knocked. When she opened the door, her sister was sitting up in the bed. She looked like she just got up herself.

"Anna, where is the letter you wanted to give to Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"It's over on that table." Anna said as she rubbed her eyes and pointed at the big desk.

Elsa walked over to grab the letter. Once she did, she started to read the letter, but then she decided against it. She looked behind her and her sister was already up and looking out of the window.

"Well, I'll be back soon. I just have to give Cyrees this letter and help them with something."

She walked downstairs and gave the letter to Cyrees and walked them out to the edge of the garden near the sea. She created a small bridge form castle to land so they could escape back into the woods to get to the Southern Isles. Elsa walked back inside after she saw them disappear over the small mountain.

**Two days later:**

Kristoff was walking back to his room after a long day of workouts. He was really tired. He only had one more day of it until his day off.

Once he walked into the room, he saw Cyrees setting up his bed.

"When the hell did you get back." Kristoff said

"Just a few minutes ago. The two brothers are informing the other about the plan once again." Cyrees said back as he slowly got under his own covers.

"Oh wait, you have a letter from Princess Anna. It's in my bag. You'll find it if you look."

Kristoff saw to the side of Cyrees' bed was a bag. He put his hand down in it and pulled out to what he thought was the letter from Anna. He went over to his bed and sat on it and opened the letter. It read

"Dear Kristoff"

**Yea, I know this chapter kinda sucked. I was just trying to post something quick. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. Try and review to tell me what you would like to see more of or some improvements.**


	10. The Trip

**I'm back. I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading. My computer isn't working and I'm having to borrow one. Updates will be slow until I tell you otherwise. Anyway, here's chapter 10.**

"Dear Kristoff,

Nothing has really happened since you left. Nothing important anyways."

Kristoff could only imagine her voice. Oh how he missed it so. Her high pitched, beautiful voice. Entering his ear drums was the one thing he wanted most. The voice of the girl, woman, he fell in love with about a year ago. He never thought he could miss a person so.

He resumed reading the anticipated letter in his hands.

"I really miss you. I wish you were by my side. I worry and worry every day, not knowing what you're doing. I want you to stay safe. Not just for me, but for Arrendale. And one more person.

Kristoff, the day you left and you walked in to our room, I wasn't crying about you leaving even though I was worried. I was crying about something else.

Kristoff, I'm pregnant."

Kristoff's heart dropped. He didn't know how to feel after that. He was worried, scared, but most of all, happy. He was kind of happy. He and Anna talked about starting a TRUE family once in a while, but they never got serious about it. He also felt scared. This was probably the worst time for this. He decided to worry later and read the letter now.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just so scared about what you were going to think. I was trying to tell you the day you left, but I just couldn't. I couldn't find it in myself to tell you. I just felt like I should tell you somehow before the attack. Because if something happens to you and you never know that you had a child, I would never be able to live with myself.

Truly I want you to know I really miss you and I love you. Remember the promise you made.

Sincerely,  
Anna"

"I remember." Kristoff said to his self in a low whisper, trying not to wake Cyrees.

He looked over to his right and saw Cyrees turned over and sleeping like a baby. He himself decided to turn in for the night. He put the letter at his bed-side and covered himself with the covers.

He laid there. Unable to sleep. He tried to comprehend the information he had just gotten. One word stuck in his brain. "Father." Something he would be. He had so many questions that couldn't be answered. He sat thinking until an idea came to his head. He could ask Grandpoppy when he got back to Arrendale after the battle. He hadn't seen him in a while anyway. Maybe once or twice since becoming Prince.

He soon felt the urge for sleep coming over his body. He rested his eyes and turned onto his left side and drifted off to sleep.

**Two Months later:**

Kristoff looked outwards into the bay of the Southern Isles. He could see a number of 40 something ships. They were all being prepped for the few hours of travel ahead. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Hans.

"Hey, uhh. I need to show you something. You might need this later." Hans said walking away in a slow fashion.

Kristoff of course followed in wonder.

They entered a large, magnificent room. It held hundreds of swords, Armor pieces, relics. War artifacts. Hans showed Kristoff to a red, silver knight's skin. It was almost skin tight, it was leathery you could say. It wasn't like your average knight armor. It probably didn't even classiy as armor. It only had a couple pieces of actual armor and they were on the knees, elbows, and, and the chest plate was covered by the crimson cloth.

"What is this?" Kristoff asked.

"It's one of the uniforms my eldest brother wore during the Great War. He was the General for the Sothern Isles. He now wants me to give this, to you."

"Why me?" Kristoff asked.

"Because you are one of the leading general's. We have only two other General's. Please take it as a gift." Hans said

Hans took the suit off the display and handed it to Kristoff.

Just as Kristoff was about to walk out, he noticed something. A small artifact in the corner of the room. A small crown.

He walked over to it. "What is this?" Kristoff asked looking at the small crown.

"Oh, it's just the crown form the Northern Isles. We took some of their belongings after the Great War. I wasn't old enough to remember. It was like 22 years ago. Arrendale was in it. You should know."

"Anna and Elsa have never talked about it. I doubt they know. And Anna is only 19. She was born after the time of this war. But I bet Elsa was alive by then. She is only younger than me by a couple of months and I'm 22.

"Well, I don't know. Just hurry up and put the suit on so we can leave." Hans said.

Kristoff just stared at the crown. It was like he had seen it before. It reminded him of something.

"Well, can you tell me a little about the war on the way to the ships?" Kristoff asked as he got up and started walking.

"Well, sure. I'm no expert but I know the basics."

"It was about 26 years ago when the war started."

"How did it start?"

"Hold on. The war lasted 5 years. It started over politics. That's what my brothers told me when I was a boy. The two sides wanted to run the area of Norway differently. The biggest kingdom's in this war was Arrendale and the Southern Isles against The Northern Isles and Weselton. This war was rarely on land. It was mostly at sea, except for the final battle. It was on actual soil."

"Where?" Kristoff asked.

"I think the final battle of the war was on Northern Isle soil. After that, I think Weselton surrendered because the Northern Isles were defeated."

"Well, we can talk about this another time. The ships will leave soon." Hans said.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Kristoff said

**A few hours later:**

Kristoff walked to the front of the ship. The ship was leading all the others. Kristoff looked out into the sea to his right. The ship was riding the coast tight.

"10 minutest 'till arrival" a crewman said.

Kristoff looked back at the ship. He could see around 20 men preparing their weapons with at least 100 men under the deck.

"You ready?" Hans said walking up to Kristoff

"Yea..you could say that."

"Well, we aren't going to attack automatically. We must try and talk a peace agreement with them."

"What? WHY?"

"Because what if we can avoid all the deaths of battle?" Hans said

"And lose the element of surprise why you're at it."

"I'm sorry you disagree, but the other two generals think it's a good idea so we have to go with it."

"Well…Ok. What ship is going to talk to land first?"

"We are."

"Ok. Fine with me as long as I get to talk."

"Actually I fell it's better if I talk."

"Are you serious. Fine, whatever."

Kristoff caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Arrendale.

He looked down at himself. He examined the crimson suit he had on. He instantly got a surge of confidence. He knew he was one of the men that had to save Arrendale.

The Prince of Arrendale.


	11. Onward

**Well I'm surprised my sister is letting me borrow her computer once again. (Especially in such a short time frame.) We usually don't get along that well. (Some of y'all can relate to that I bet). Anyway, the next few chapters will be very important. They will contain very valuable information regarding the true meaning of the attack.**

Kristoff stared at the entrance to Arrendale. Arrendale was built into the side of a large mountain with other surrounding it. The sun was at its peak. The day was bright, sunny, and warm. Not cold or hot, warm.

He soon noticed that all the ship around him had vanished. He was moving closer to the Port. His ship was moving into enemy land. He turned his head to see that all of the other ships had stopped. Most had dropped some sort of anchor or weight to stop them in their tracks. Some had just pulled their sails. Nervousness filled his body. He then examined the ships of Weselton in the bay. Numbers. Many, many numbers. He knew that the Southern Isles had better trained men and their ships were stronger, but was it enough? Was it enough to fight and win? Well there was only one way to find out, isn't there. Then a question entered his mind. What is everything went wrong. What if when the ship entered the Port, Alexander ordered his men to attack? So many things could go wrong. So many what if's. Kristoff decided to just try and stay calm for this short ride and peaceful ride. Probably the last one he had for the next few hours.

"Kristoff" Hans said walking up behind him

"Yes?" Kristoff said trying to stay calm.

"You might want to try and stay under deck while I talk to Alexander."

"What, why?"

"Well, I'm just thinking because if he knows you escaped and you came back with an army, he might want to try and…you know."

"Kill me?" Kristoff said back

"Yea, you can say it like that." Hans said back feeling a little ashamed.

"Hans, I know what's at stake here. Not only my life, but thousands of others. I admit, I feel scared, confused, and a bunch of other things. I still know that the things I'm fighting for are worth all the emotions I just said. We are fighting for freedom and happiness, and those two things are worth fighting for, no matter the risks that are thrown at us." Kristoff said back, giving all the men on the ship that just heard him inspiration

"Listen Hans. If it really makes you feel better, I'll wait under the deck with the other men while you try and negotiate a peace agreement that most likely won't work. I'll stay close enough to the hatch to where I can hear the conversation, okay?"

"Ok. Good. I just want to take every precaution." Hans said back

**In the Arrendale castle:**

Anna sat in bed awake. She couldn't even remember the date. She could now barely move due to her pregnancy. She usually got up only twice due to her stomach sickness and the servants of the castle would come to bring her food and check up on her. A doctor from the castle would come see her twice a month.

She felt something then. She waited once more for it again. It felt like corn popping in her belly. She instantly realized what it was. Her baby was kicking. Anna felt a large smile come across her face. She felt the huge urge to tell her sister. She carefully got up and started walking to the door with one hand on her belly. She got close enough to the door and reached for the knob. As soon as she did that, the knob turned and it opened from the other side.

It was Elsa poking her head in.

"What are you doing up? You need to be resting!"

"I just can't right now, I have to tell you..no..show you something." Anna said in extreme excitement.

"Well, what?" Elsa said in curiosity

Anna walked towards her sister and grabbed both of her hands and put them on her stomach.

"Wait, just wait." Anna said

A few seconds passed until Anna felt it again.

"Did you feel that!?" Anna said in excitement.

Elsa looked down at her hands on her sisters belly and then looked up. Her smile was from ear to ear.

Elsa squealed in excitement as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, when did start?" Elsa asked till in the hug

"Just this morning." Anna said back

They released from their hug as the held each other hands.

"This is just…awesome." Elsa said back

As soon as she said that, the doors opened once again.

"Madam, they're here." A servant said almost out of breath.

"Who's here?" Elsa said turning around.

She then instantly knew. Kristoff had returned.

"Kristoff? Is it him?" Anna said

"Well, it might be the prince. There is a ship about dock into port. Alexander and his men are already there.

"We need to go down there." Anna said

"Hold on. You aren't going down there." Elsa said back to her sister.

"Listen, I'm going and you can't stop me." Anna said detrmined.  
"Ugghh. Just stay behind me and a few of the guards, okay?" Knowing she wasn't going to win this fight, she had decided to compromise.

**Down at the Ports where the ship had docked:**

Anna walked to the left of her sister. This was the same dock where Kristoff had been beaten. They walked to the ship's large front.

Anna could see Alexander standing in front of the large ship. Behind him was around ten of his men, then villagers. The ship had finally docked completely.

Anna looked up onto the deck of the ship. She could see a few men gathering things together, until she saw him. Hans escaping from the crowd. He walked to the front of the ship, climbed over the front up to Alexander.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" Alexander asked

"I could definitely ask you the same thing." Hans said back looking around

He caught a glimpse of Elsa and Anna. His eyes quickly widened, then he returned to his normal state of mind. He looked up to his once close friend. Alexander stood taller than most men.

"Well, I come here under orders from my kingdom." Alexander said

"Well, those orders are cruel. This is like a dictatorship. Please talk this through with me to avoid the battle ahead."

"What..You're..here to fight me? For this sad kingdom. It has been nothing since the Great War. Why would you possibly care?"

Anna and Elsa stood confused. Knowing they had both heard of this "Great War" from their father, they intended to listen closer.

"Because this is just wrong. Just.. let's me and you talk this over. A peace treaty." Hans said

Alexander felt betrayed. His child-hood friend was against him.

Alexander threw his hand up and grabbed Hans' throat.

"You dare come onto MY conquered land and demand me to release it or fight."

Hans could not say nothing, for his throat was closed. He could not breath nor talk.

Everyone heard a smash of a door open. It came from the ship. They heard footsteeps

Anna saw Kristoff walking to the front of the ship. He was wearing a crimson suit that looked like something an officer or captain would wear. He walked over the front of the ship with ease. She noticed something different about him. He looked bigger. He looked taller. She examined him more and saw a small scar on his left ear.

"Let him go Alexander!" Kristoff yelled

"YOU!" Alexander said throwing Hans to the side.

He struggled to get up.

Alexander took a few steps forward and Kristoff did the same.

They stared at each other before Alexander broke the silence.

"You. You are the reason they are here. I knew I should've tried to kill you when I saw you escaping."

"We came here to try and talk sense into you, but your anger got the best of you. I'll be leaving now."

Kristoff walked over to Hans and gave him a hand. Hans grabbed it as he was pulled up.

Alexander didn't know what to do. He put one hand on his left hip-side where the handle of his sword was. Kristoff looked up and saw this. He did the same.

"Don't do it. Not here. Not now." Kristoff said

Everyone stood silent. Elsa and Anna just watched, not knowing what was going to happen next. Elsa felt like she should help somehow, but she knew she couldn't take on the other men behind Alexander. Not all of them at least.

Anna felt fear. She couldn't bear to watch a fight right in front of her. Especially one with Kristoff.

Alexander eventually removed his hand from the handle of his sword. Kritoff and Hans took this time to walk back to the ship.

"Sun-down. That's when our ships will attack if yours are not ready." Alexander said

"Don't worry, we'll be ready." Kristoff said back.

"Let's hope." Alexander said back, trying scare them.

Alexander walked back towards the village in rote to his own castle. The ship then removed itself from the port and rode off into the fleet of other ships.

Anna and Elsa turned back, wondering and questioning all of what had just happened. One question really bothered both of them. What was The Great War Hans and Alexander spoke of?

**Well, I kinda rushed this chapter. I am just trying to get one out to all of you as quickly as I can. I probably can't write again 'till Thursday or Friday night. Thanks for 3,000 views guys. I feel really good about where this story is going. Remember to review and spread this story around.  
**

**SPOILER: I'll just tell you now that The Great War plays a somewhat big part in the background of this story.**


	12. The Attack

**I'm back. MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY FIXED. I owe all my readers a couple of chapters this weekend. I'm sorry for the late update. School is ALMOST over. (3 weeks). I'll try and finish this story before then. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy chapter 12. BTW: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

The orange sea glimmered from the light of the falling sun. The sun was halfway visible. Soon, it would be dark. The color Orange filled the sky.

The Southern Isles ships were lined up into attack position. Kristoff looked into the bay Arrendale from the front deck of the ship. Ships filled the bay. He examined all of the ships to his sides. They all looked ready for attack. Kristoff didn't hesitate.

Kristoff pulled out his sword from his side. He examined it for a short while. He finally gave the signal for attack. He raised his sword straight into the air and pointed forward. The ship's crew then raised the sails. It took the ship a couple seconds to start moving. It seemed like hours to the men on board.

**In the castle:**

Elsa examined the bright waters through her own window. She knew that it was sun-down and the battle would start soon. She could see something through the corner of her eye. She saw The Southern Isles ships move forward. She lost her breath for a moment, like she had been hit in the chest. She regained her breathing as well as confidence. She knew her part in the attack.

Elsa walked out of her room into the hallway leading downstairs. Just as she reached the stairs, she hesitated. She turned around and faced her sister's room. She turned her entire body around and walked towards it.

Elsa opened Anna's door. Anna stood at the window.

"Anna, you need to be resting." Elsa said as she walked to her sister's side.

"I just can't. Knowing what is happening out there." Anna said back to her sister

"Well, I just came to tell you I have to do my part. And to tell you that you CAN'T go outside."

"Yea, I know." Anna said in a sad voice.

"It's for your own protection. For you and the baby." Elsa said as she started walking towards the door.

"Now try and get some rest. I'll be back soon. And stay in this room!" Elsa exclaimed

Elsa closed the door behind her and continued downstairs.

She got to the doors and stared for a moment. She knew that Arrendale was about to turn to hell on earth. She took a few steps towards the door and heard a loud noise. The first cannon shot of the battle. She hurried up and ran out of the door. She could see the sky turning to a dark shade of blue. Night was nearing. She ran towards the edge of the bay, avoiding any attention from any enemy troops. She ran to the edge of the bay and examined the waters. She saw the ships of Weselton and The Southern Isles firing at each other. She couldn't tell if any of The Southern Isles ships had taken a major blow, and she didn't want to wait and see it happen.

She began her part in the plan. She flicked her hand forward and the water in front of her started to freeze. She started moving the direction of the freezing ice more towards the Weselton ships. Within a minute almost all of the Weselton ships were trapped in ice. She could then see the ships of The Southern Isles move in closer to the ice. The plan was working just as it had been drawn out. Only one more thing, and that was the ground attack. She then looked and saw the Southern Isles ships crashing against the ice. The rest of the plan was to attack Weselton on foot. She could see the ladders from The Southern Isles ships lower onto the ice. She could see Weselton do the same once they realized what was happening. She could then see the troops charging at each other.

"Who are you?"

Elsa turned around to see two Weselton troops with their swords drawn.

Once she turned around, they saw who it was.

"It's the queen. Get her!" One troop said.

They both drew their crossbows and aimed them at Elsa.

Elsa reacted instantly by creating a wall between her and the men. She saw two bows go halfway through the wall. She looked to her right and saw more guards running towards her.

**On the ice:**

Cyrees and Kristoff were taking down enemy troops side by side almost one by one. Cyrees then saw a blue light out of the corner of his eye. He saw Elsa trying her hardest to hold off troops which were strategically trapping her in the corner of the bay.

"Queen Elsa!" Cyrees exclaimed as he started running on the ice over to the corner of the bay where Elsa was.

Cyrees didn't even pay any attention to the enemy troops around him. Kristoff soon noticed his absence and ran after him.

"Damn it, Cyrees. At least tell me you when you want to run off." Kristoff said to himself as he ran after Cyrees.

He soon saw Elsa himself and realized that Cyrees was running over to her.

Cyrees made it to the stone walkway and looked up from the frozen water. He could see the blue flashes of light from above. He tried to find grooves in the stone to put his hands and feet into so he could climb up. Kristoff soon made it to the walkway himself. He started climbing too.

"Cyrees, you could've told me you were going." Kristoff said to him

"What..oh..I didn't even know you were there." Cyrees said as he looked down

They resumed their climb as Kristoff almost caught up to Cyrees.

Once Cyrees made it to the top, he saw Elsa's begin to fully give. Just as he gained his footing, one of her barriers broke.

"Watch out!" Cyrees yelled towards Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said in confusion as she looked behind her to see Cyrees and Kristoff trying to pull himself onto the stone walkway.

Cyrees ran over to the broken barrier and started a two on one battle with Weselton troops. Just as Elsa started to try and help him, the other ice barrier shattered from the force that the troops put on it.

Kristoff ran to this barrier and caught a couple of the troops off guard.

Elsa noticed that there were more troops coming from her left which was where Kristoff was fighting.

Kristoff had already killed two of the troops, so she only had to focus on the other she could see. She counted three more men from Kristoff's barrier. She flicked her hand in a motion that created ice under one of the troop's feet. The soldier fell under his own feet onto his back. Kristoff used this moment to finish him off by jabbing the sword into the troop's chest.

Kristoff removed the sword and then blocked an incoming attack from the other soldier. Cyrees then ran over to aid Kristoff by attacking the other soldier. Kristoff overpowered the troop and threw him over the edge of the walkway onto the rock hard ice.

"Wow. Uhh…thanks" Elsa said in amazement. She was stunned at how fast they took out the troops.

"Queen Elsa, are you ok?" Cyrees said

"Yes, I'm fine. And, just call me Elsa." Elsa said back

"Yes que..I mean..Elsa" Cyrees said

They all noticed at the same time that the battle had moved to the village.

"Oh no." Kristoff said

Part of the village had begun to burn in flames.

"Elsa, go back to the castle and protect Anna." Kristoff said turning back to Elsa

"Of course." Elsa said as she started back to the castle.

"Cyrees, follow me." Kristoff said.

They ran to where the battle had moved. Just as they got into sight of the battle, they saw Aaron fighting the one and only, Alexander. Aaron back backing down from Alexander's powerful and fast strikes.

"We have to help him!" Cyrees said.

Kristoff started sprint towards his mentor to try and help.

Almost half way there, some soldiers got between them and Aaron. They instantly took two of the troops down. The other four weren't so easy. They were more skillful with a sword than the ones before. Every time Kristoff got a quick glance, he could see Aaron losing ground to Alexander.

Eventually they got rid of the soldiers and made their way towards the large battle.

Just as Kristoff got close to them, he felt a force hit the back of his head. A surge of pain ran through his body. He fell to the ground. He started losing consciousness.

**Kritoff's dream:**

Kristoff found himself in a large kingdom. He examined his surroundings. It looked like a bright summer day. Almost no cloud in the sky. He looked into another direction and saw a large castle. A castle that seemed familiar to him. Everything then flashed. It looked like he was inside the castle. He examined the room. It looked like a bedroom of some sort. He could see over to the middle of the room, two people. Someone was sitting in a chair. He examined closer. The person in the chair was holding something. He walked closer. Another figured appeared next to the one sitting down. He looked at this man and noticed something. His robes were big, he wore a crown. He was obviously a king of some sort. He walked closer to see who was in the chair. It was a woman. She had long, fluffy, blonde hair, with dark brown eyes.

He looked closer to the man. He had a beard and moustache with Brown hair. His eys were ice blue. Kristoff looked back to the woman to see what she was holding. The man walked away for a moment and returned with something.

"This will be his one day." The man said to the woman with a crown in hand.

Kristoff soon recognized that crown. It was the crown that caught his eye back at The Southern Isles.

Kristoff's attention turned back to the woman. He reached his head over what she was holding. It was wrapped in a white towel of some sort. After a few seconds of wonders, he could see it was a baby. The baby had bright brown eyes. He had just started to grow hair. It looked like a blonde color.

Before Kristoff could finish his thoughts, the land started to disappear. Everything vanished into darkness.

**Kristoff waking:**

Kristoff awoke with a pain on the back of his head. He got up with sword in hand. He looked around and saw bodies. Bodies of Weselton and Southern Isles soldiers alike. He could see a light in the distance. It was in front of the Arrendale castle. As he walked towards the light he could see from over the buildings and houses, he saw something.

He saw Aaron. He was sitting on the side of the building with a sword at his side. Kristoff sprinted to his side.

"Aaron. Aaron, wake up!" Kristoff said scared.

Aaron looked up slowly.

"Kristoff, is..is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

"What happened?" Kristoff said to Aaron

Aaron looked down to his stomach and removed his hand.

Blood. All you could see was blood. On his hand, cloths, everywhere.

"Wha..what happened?" Kristoff said

"Alexander. That's what happened."

Kristoff didn't know what to do.

"Kristoff, I'm not going to make it. You have to fight Alexander and beat him. You are the only one who can. If you fail, Arrendale falls." Aaron said back

Kristoff had tears forming in his eyes.

"Listen to me." Aaron said in a low and scratchy voice.

"I don't think Weselton is completely behind this attack. I heard some of the troops talking about another kingdom. Someone they had to 'report' to."

"The Northern Isles?" Kristoff said back in wonder

"Yes, I think that was it. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Kristoff said back

"Kristoff go fight Alexander, beat Weselton, and find The True Enemy." As Aaron let out his last words.

Kristoff stood up with a couple tears in his eyes. He had a burning fire in his heart. He wanted to kill Alexander, and prevent him from hurting Elsa, Cyrees, or even Anna.

"If he even touched Anna" Kristoff thought.

Kristoff walked away from the body of his old teacher and moved towards the castle. Kristoff peaked out from behind a building. He saw a something of 50 men trying to break into the castle.

"You can enter that castle, but I assure you that you will NOT leave." Kristoff said to himself.

He looked up into the sky and saw the bright full moon. He knew what he had to do.

**I really hope you enjoyed chapter 12. I really loved writing it. I felt like this was the best chapter yet. I will most likely post again tomorrow. I will also start posting and updating more since I have my computer working again. R&R what you think so far.**

**P.S. I would also like suggestions for stories in the future. **


End file.
